


Wenn das ein Scherz ist, fresse ich 'nen Besen!

by lemoncheese



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dudleys Sohn ist ein Zauberer, Gen, POV Dudley Dursley, Post-Hogwarts, Reue, canon Missbrauch durch die Dursley, erwachsener Dudley, erwachsener Harry, ohne Pairing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncheese/pseuds/lemoncheese
Summary: Dudleys Sohn bekommt zu seinem 11. Geburtstag einen Brief der Dudleys ganze Welt auf den Kopf stellt. Dudley hat Angst vor den magischen Fähigkeiten seines Sohnes, aber er kann den Brief auch nicht einfach ignorieren. Überfordert bittet er Harry um Hilfe. AUSZUG: >>„Du hast einen Menschen ermordet?“, flüsterte Dudley entsetzt. Leicht panisch huschte sein Blick zum Telefon in der Küche. Sollte er die Polizei verständigen? Aber was würde die schon gegen einen Zauberer ausrichten können? Am Rande nahm er war, dass sein Sohn Harry mit großen, leicht ängstlichen Augen anstarrte.<<





	Wenn das ein Scherz ist, fresse ich 'nen Besen!

Dudley wrang nervös die Hände im Schoß, während er die beiden Briefe auf dem Tisch vor ihm anstarrte. Beide waren vom vielen lesen zerknittert und fielen fast auseinander. Im Prinzip hätte er sie schon weg schmeißen können, da er ihren Wortlaut inzwischen auswendig konnte – und das sollte was heißen. Dudley verzog die Lippen zu einem zynischen Lächeln. Wenn ihm jemand als teenager gesagt hätte, dass er sich mal von einem beschriebenen Blatt Papier einschüchtern lassen würde, hätte er nur lauthals gelacht. Doch diese Briefe bestanden nicht aus gewöhnlichem Papier. Es war _Pergament_, wie es Zauberer und Hexen benutzten. Zauberer wie sein Cousin Harry.  
  
Dudley stieß hart die Luft aus und griff nach dem dickeren der beiden Briefe. Er war zuerst angekommen und hatte mit einem Schlag seine ganze Welt ins Wanken gebracht. Dudley hatte fast eine ganze Woche gebraucht um den Inhalt des Briefes zu verdauen und sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, was das Ganze für ihn und seinen Sohn bedeuten würde. Dann hatte er weitere drei Tage damit verbracht einen Brief an seinen Cousin zu verfassen. Es sollte nicht zu sehr nach einem Hilferuf klingen, obwohl es genau das war. Dudley war gelinde gesagt überfordert mit der Situation gewesen und war es offen gestanden immer noch. Schließlich hatte er den wohl kürzesten Brief den er je geschrieben hatte abgeschickt. Sein Cousin erwartete wahrscheinlich so wie so keine großen Worte von ihm, warum sollte er sich also unnötig Mühe machen?  
  
Dudley warf den Brief zurück auf den Tisch und griff nach dem zweiten, etwas dünnerem Umschlag. Wie schon der erste Brief war er ihm von einer Eule überreicht worden. Das war erst vorgestern gewesen und doch sah der Brief kaum weniger ramponiert aus als der andere. Aber verdammt, er hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harrys Antwort so kurz und unpersönlich werden würde.  
  
_Dudley,_  
  
_ich komme am Samstag um 15 Uhr vorbei. _  
  
_Harry_  
  
Dudley wusste nicht so recht was er aus diesem Brief machen sollte. Zum einen war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sein Cousin die Anrede weggelassen hatte – was vermutlich schon mal kein gutes Zeichen war. Und zum anderen hatte Harry nicht _gefragt_, ob er am Samstag um 15 Uhr vorbei kommen könnte, sondern _informierte_ Dudley lediglich darüber. Vielleicht hätte Dudley sich doch mehr Mühe mit dem Brief geben sollen...Aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Aufgewühlt warf Dudley Harrys Brief zurück auf den Tisch. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem anderen Brief.  
  
Natürlich erinnerte er sich noch sehr genau daran was für einen Wirbel eben jener Brief vor über 25 Jahren ausgelöst hatte. Schließlich waren sie von ihrem zuhause _geflohen_, wegen diesem Brief. Und dieser Riese hatte ihm an Harrys 11. Geburtstag einen Schweineschwanz verpasst. Dudley wusste bis heute nicht wie seinen Eltern das den Ärzten erklärt hatten – aber um ehrlich zu sein wollte er das gar nicht so genau wissen. Trotzdem machte ihm dieses Erlebnis auch heute manchmal noch zu schaffen. Es war einfach beängstigend zu wissen, dass es da draußen Menschen gab, die Kräfte besaßen gegen die er nichts ausrichten konnte. Menschen, die im Prinzip alles mit ihm machen konnten was sie wollten...Der Gedanke, dass sein Sohn einer dieser Menschen sein sollte, war erschütternd und machte Dudley mehr Angst als er zugeben wollte. Verdammt! Er hatte tatsächlich Angst vor seinem eigenen Sohn!  
  
Dudley schluckte hart und schloss die Augen. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seine Handinnenflächen als er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. _Das kann doch alles nicht war sein..._  
  
Dudley hatte nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass sein Sohn wie Harry sein könnte. Dass er magische Fähigkeiten besitzen könnte. Warum auch? Er hatte nie irgendwelche komischen Sachen gemacht wie Harry damals. Ihm waren nie unnatürlich schnell die Haare nachgewachsen und er hatte auch nie die Haare seines Klassenlehrers blau gefärbt. Nein, Thomas hatte nie irgendetwas unerklärliches gemacht so weit er sich erinnern konnte. Und doch glaubte er nicht, dass er sich hierbei um einen Fehler, ein Versehen, handelte. _Wenn das ein Scherz ist, fresse ich 'nen Besen!_  
  
Das Klingeln an der Tür traf ihn so unvorbereitet, dass er prompt zusammen zuckte. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte die alte Uhr über dem Kamin an. Harry war zwei,vielleicht auch drei Minuten zu früh. Einem tiefen Atemzug nehmend stand Dudley auf und ging zur Tür. Er bemühte sich zwar die Anspannung und Unsicherheit von seinem Gesicht zu verbannen, glaubte jedoch nicht, dass es ihm sonderlich gut gelang. Zugegebenermaßen hatte er darin aber auch keinerlei Übung. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und wischte sich die verschwitzten Hände an seiner Hose ab. Dann öffnete er die Tür.  
  
Dudley blinzelte. Harry sah...anders aus als früher. Seine Haare wirkten gepflegter und er strahlte eine Selbstsicherheit aus, die Dudley unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen treten ließ. Dass Harry keine Klamotten trug die ihm zwei bis drei Nummern zu groß waren, half auch nicht gerade dazu bei seine Unsicherheit in den Griff zu bekommen. Es erinnerte ihn nur daran, dass sein Cousin allen Grund hatte ihm eins auswischen zu wollen.  
  
„Hallo“, sagte Harry mit so _neutraler _Stimme, dass sich Dudleys Nackenhaare aufstellten. Fast wäre es ihm lieber gewesen sein Cousin hätte ihn angefahren. Aber nur fast. „Kann ich rein kommen?“  
  
Dudley nickte und machte seinem Cousin Platz. Harry trat ein und sah sich interessiert ihm Flur um, während Dudley die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.  
  
„Kann ich den Brief sehen?“ Dudley zuckte zusammen. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass Harry erst etwas Smalltalk machen wollen würde. Schließlich hatten sie sich seit über zwei Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hatten zwar hin und wieder Briefe ausgetauscht und wussten somit über die allerwichtigsten Veränderungen im Leben des anderen Bescheid, aber das hier was dann doch noch mal was anderes. Doch er sagte nichts dazu sondern nickte nur wieder und bedeutete seinem Cousin ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen.  
  
Dudley räusperte sich unbehaglich als Harry schnurstracks auf den Wohnzimmertisch zu ging und sich ungefragt den Brief von Hogwarts griff. „Setz dich doch. Möchtest du was trinken?“  
  
„Nein danke...“, murmelte Harry abwesend, der die Adresse auf dem Umschlag genau zu mustern schien und sich auf einen der Stühle nieder ließ.  
  
Dudley runzelte die Stirn. Glaubte Harry etwa, dass Dudley seinen Sohn genauso mies behandelte wie Harry von Dudleys Eltern behandelt worden war? Dass er Thomas „im Schrank unter der Treppe“ schlafen ließ? Dudley war nicht dumm. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern Harry falsch behandelt hatten – so falsch, dass man es wohl _misshandeln_ nennen konnte. Es hatte nur einige Jahre gebraucht bis der Groschen bei ihm gefallen war. Aber naja, besser spät als nie. Er hatte schon einige male versucht mit seinen Eltern darüber zu sprechen, doch sie hatten jedes mal sofort abgeblockt. „Wir hatten keine andere Wahl“, hatte seine Mutter einmal gesagt. „Wir mussten versuchen ihm diese Unnatürlichkeit auszutreiben.“ Dudley hatte diese Ausrede nicht wirklich überzeugt.  
  
Die Stirn immer noch in tiefe Falten gelegt umrundete Dudley den Tisch und ließ sich seinem Cousin gegenüber nieder. Dieser hatte inzwischen den Brief geöffnet und las aufmerksam dessen Inhalt durch.  
  
Dudley beobachtete wie Harrys Augen über das Papier huschten, während er nervös an seinem Ehering herum spielte, den er immer noch trug auch wenn seine Frau inzwischen seit über 2 Jahren tot war. Er schluckte und schob die aufkommenden Gedanken schnell beiseite ehe sich ein Klos in seinem Hals binden konnte. Jetzt war nicht der Augenblick um wehmütig in Erinnerung zu schwelgen.  
  
Als Harry schließlich den Brief zur Seite legte und Dudley aufmerksam musterte, begann er unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum zu rutschen.  
  
„Er ist echt, falls du dich das gefragt hast“, sagte sein Cousin ruhig.  
  
Dudley stieß hart die Luft aus. Somit konnte er also auch diese – zugegebenermaßen kleine – Hoffnung abschreiben. Sein Sohn besaß magische Fähigkeiten. Dieses Wissen drückte einen Moment so unangenehm auf seine Brust, dass er keinen Laut von sich geben konnte. Dann riss er sich zusammen.   
  
„Okay...und...was soll ich jetzt machen?“  
  
Harry hob eine Augenbraue. In seinen Augen blitzte es gefährlich. „Gar nichts“, antwortete er kühl. „Dein Sohn ist ein Zauberer. Dagegen kann weder du noch sonst wer irgendetwas tun. Also probiere es gar nicht erst.“  
  
„So meinte ich das doch gar nicht“, sagte Dudley hastig. „Ich meinte...wie soll ich ihm das bitte erklären? Wo gibt es diese ganzen komischen Schulsachen zu kaufen? Und was soll ich sagen, wenn irgendjemandem was Komisches auffällt?“  
  
Die Mine seines Cousins entspannte sich bei diesen Worten etwas, auch wenn er weiterhin wachsam schien. _Er vertraut mir nicht._ Nicht ganz zu unrecht, aber trotzdem fühlte sich Dudley gekränkt. Würde Harry ihm seine Fehler ewig vorhalten?  
  
„Die Schulsachen kauft man in der Winkelgasse in London. Als Nicht-Zauber kommt man da nicht so einfach hin, also werde ich euch wohl begleiten müssen.“ Harry trommelte einen Moment nachdenklich auf der Tischplatte herum. „Wenn dein Sohn mal aus Versehen in der Öffentlichkeit zaubern sollte, würde das Zaubereinministerium das mitbekommen und sich darum kümmern. Da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen...Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihr in der Hinsicht bisher keine Probleme hattet, oder? Ich glaube das hätte ich wohl mitbekommen.“  
  
Dudley konnte nur mit großer Mühe ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Nur weil es noch nie vorgekommen war, hieß das nicht, dass es nicht noch dazu kommen konnte. Sein Cousin hatte schließlich selber damals drei mal in den Schulferien gezaubert obwohl das – so weit Dudley wusste – verboten war. Außerdem war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Harry einer seiner Fragen ausgewichen war.  
  
„Und wie soll ich ihm das jetzt bitte erklären?“, wiederholte er die Frage, die ihn schon seit Tagen quälte. Wie sollte er seinem Sohn erklären, dass er etwas war, das Dudley selbst nicht verstand? Vor dem er sogar Angst hatte? Das war doch alles ein schlechter Witz!  
  
Sein Cousin verengte die Augen kaum merklich. „Hast du ihm den Brief schon gezeigt?“  
  
„Nein! Natürlich nicht!“  
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
Dudley starrte seinen Cousin verständnislos an. Machte er sich gerade über ihn lustig? Es war doch offensichtlich warum er Thomas noch nichts erzählt hatte! Doch da Dudley keine Häme oder Belustigung in Harrys Blick entdecken konnte, schien er die Antwort auf seine Frage tatsächlich nicht zu kennen.  
  
„Weil er mir tausend Fragen stellen würde, die ich nicht beantworten kann“, erklärte Dudley ungeduldig und begann sie an den Fingern abzuzählen. „Warum ist er ein Zauberer und ich nicht? Warum wusste ich nichts davon? Was passiert, wenn er nicht nach Hogwarts gehen will? Wenn er nicht nur in den Ferien zuhause sein will? Warum weiß niemand, dass es Hexen und Zauberer gibt? Gibt es auch noch andere magische Wesen? Werwölfe? Drachen? King Kong? Wieso – “  
  
„Ok, ich habs verstanden“, unterbrach Harry ihn unwirsch.   
  
„Bist du sicher?“, harkte Dudley skeptisch nach. „Ich hab keine Ahnung von dem ganzen Zeug und dieser Brief kam ohne weitere Erklärung hier an. Was hätte ich denn bitte schön tun sollen, wenn ich deine Adresse nicht gehabt hätte? Macht ihr das in eurer Welt immer so? Nicht-Zaubern Briefe schicken mit denen sie nichts anfangen können?“  
  
Erst jetzt fiel Dudley auf, dass Harry ziemlich finster drein blickte. Vorsichtshalber versuchte er etwas Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Doch Harry runzelte nur die Stirn während er Dudleys Worte abzuwägen schien.  
  
„Nein“, sagte er schließlich langsam. „Normalerweise wird das nicht so gemacht. Bei Kindern mit nicht-magischen Eltern kommt ein Lehrer von Hogwarts vorbei um den Eltern und dem Kind die Lage zu erklären...Ich weiß auch nicht genau warum das hier nicht der Fall war. Vielleicht hängt es damit zusammen, dass du mit mir verwandt bist. Vielleicht wurde angenommen, dass du durch mich genug über die magische Welt Bescheid weißt.“  
  
Dudley schnaubte abfällig. Wer auch immer dafür zuständig war diese Briefe abzuschicken hatte Null Ahnung. Er hatte in seiner Kindheit und Jugend winzige Einblicke in die magische Welt erhaschen können, aber seitdem er und Harry nicht mehr im selben Haus wohnten, hatte er nichts Neues über diese fremde Welt erfahren. Nicht, dass er sich beklagen würde, im Gegenteil: so war es ihm deutlich einfacher gefallen auszublenden, dass es die magische Welt überhaupt gab. Nur Harrys gelegentliche Briefe hatten ihn hin und wieder daran erinnert.  
  
Ein Geräusch an der Tür riss Dudley aus seinen Gedanken. Es klang so als würde jemand einen Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken. Und tatsächlich konnte man nach ein paar Sekunden hören, wie die Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.  
  
„Bin wieder da, dad!“, rief Thomas von der Tür aus. Dudley wollte schon zurück grüßen als er Harrys bohrenden Blick auf sich spürte. Er wandte den Kopf und sah seinen Cousin fragend an.   
  
„Du solltest es ihm jetzt erzählen“ meinte Harry ernst. Dudley zögerte einen Moment. Eigentlich wollte er das Gespräch lieber so lang es ging aufschieben – aber wahrscheinlich hatte sein Cousin recht. Wer wusste schon wie lange Harry bleiben konnte?  
  
Er nahm einen beruhigenden Atemzug und rief: „Thomas, kommst du mal bitte her? Wir haben Besuch.“  
  
Sie konnten hören wie Thomas ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich gab und dann ins Wohnzimmer geschlurft kam. Dudley lag schon eine Bemerkung zu dem Schlurfen auf der Zunge, schluckte sie jedoch mühsam herunter. Das hier war wichtiger als der Versuch seinem Sohn Manieren beizubringen.   
  
Harry und Dudley standen fast gleichzeitig auf. „Thomas, das hier ist dein Onkel Harry.“  
  
„Guten Tag“, sagte Thomas höflich distanziert. Dudley beobachtete wie sein Sohn Harry von oben bis unten musterte.  
  
„Hallo Thomas. Freut mich dich endlich kennen zu lernen“, antwortete Harry und lächelte freundlich. Thomas erwiderte die Floskel jedoch nicht sondern runzelte nur die Stirn.  
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich einen Onkel habe.“ Bei diesen Worten zuckte Dudley schuldbewusst zusammen. Nein, er hatte Thomas tatsächlich nie von Harry erzählt. Er hätte einfach keine Antwort auf die Frage gewusst, warum Harry nie vorbei kam und sie ihn nie besuchen gingen. Und überhaupt: was hatte ein Kind schon von einem Onkel, das es nur vom hören sagen kannte?  
  
Harry warf Dudley einen kurzen Seitenblick zu ehe seine Augen wieder zu Thomas huschten. Vermutlich hatte Harry seinen Kindern Dudleys Existenz nicht verschwiegen...  
  
„Dein Vater hatte bestimmt seine Gründe dafür“, sagte Harry ruhig. „Vermutlich wollte er dich nicht anlügen...Richtig?“  
  
Dudley nickte stumm. Harry schien ihn besser zu durchschauen als er gedacht hätte.  
  
Thomas runzelte die Stirn. „Warum anlügen?“, fragte er verwirrt. „Und warum habe ich dich noch nie zuvor gesehen? Bei der Beerdigung von Mum zum Beispiel?“  
  
Wieder zuckte Dudley zusammen und diesmal tat Harry es ihm gleich. Es überraschte ihn immer wieder wie offen sein Sohn über schwierige Themen sprechen konnte. Das hatte er sich sicherlich nicht bei ihm abgeguckt.  
  
„Dein Vater und ich haben uns seit über zwei Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gesehen.“, antwortete Harry langsam. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nichts Falsches sagen wollte. „Ich wusste nicht wann die Beerdigung stattfinden würde...Aber selbst wenn ich das Datum gekannt hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht gekommen. Ich wäre mir zu sehr wie ein Eindringling vorgekommen.“  
  
„Aber was machst du dann hier?“, fragte Thomas, der mit gerunzelter Stirn zwischen Dudley und Harry hin und her schaute. Schließlich blieb sein Blick anklagend an Dudley hängen, der daraufhin vernehmlich seufzte. Die Stunde der Wahrheit war gekommen. Er holte tief Luft.  
  
„Dein Onkel ist kein normaler Mensch, Thomas. Er ist ein Zauberer. Das konnte und wollte ich dir bis jetzt nicht sagen. Deswegen habe ich seine Existenz vor dir geheim gehalten.“  
  
Dudley beobachtete wie sich die Augen seines Sohnes ungläubig weiteten. Aber es lag auch eine gewisse Faszination in seinem Blick als er sich wieder Harry zuwandten. Seine Augen funkelten aufgeregt. Das gefiel Dudley überhaupt nicht. Magie war gefährlich! Sobald Harry weg war würde er seinem Sohn klar machen, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, weil er sonst sich selbst und andere verletzen könnte. Irgendwie bezweifelte Dudley, dass sein Cousin so eine Aussage sonderlich gut auffassen würde.  
  
„Ein...Zauberer?“, fragte Thomas verdattert. „Meinst du das ernst, Dad?“  
  
Als Dudley widerstrebend nickte, runzelte Thomas verärgert die Stirn. „Warum hast du mir davon nie was erzählt?“  
  
„Weil ich keinen Grund dafür hatte.“  
  
„Und jetzt hast du einen?“  
  
„Ja“, antwortete Dudley griff nach dem Brief von Hogwarts. Er zögerte noch einen Moment, dann reichte er ihn an seinen Sohn weiter. „Dieser Brief ist vor etwa zwei Wochen für dich angekommen.“  
  
Immer noch Stirnrunzelnd las Thomas den ramponierten Brief durch. Eine Weile lang sagt niemand was. Dann hob Thomas den Blick und starrte Dudley an.  
  
„Soll das heißen ich bin auch ein Zauberer?“ Jetzt wirkte er nicht mehr verwirrt oder aufgebracht, sondern einfach nur überfordert.  
  
Dudley fasste sich ein Herz und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Thomas leicht zitternde Schulter. „Ja“, sagte er schlicht.  
  
„Aber wie kann das sein?“, fragte Thomas verständnislos. „Wieso wusste ich bis jetzt nichts davon?“  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Dudley wie Harry einen Schritt auf sie zu trat und wandte ihm das Gesicht zu. Sein Cousin lächelte müde. „Ich wusste auch bis zu meinem 11. Geburtstag nicht, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Keine Sorge, in Hogwarts gibt es viele Kinder mit nicht-magischen Eltern. Das ist wirklich nichts Ungewöhnliches.“  
  
„Echt? Gibt es viele Hexen und Zauberer? Gehen die alle nach Hogwarts?“  
  
Wieder lächelte Harry und begann ausführlich von Hogwarts zu erzählen. Schnell wurde offensichtlich, dass sein Cousin eine sehr hohe Meinung von der Schule hatte und nicht nur einige Lehrer sondern auch ein paar Schüler persönlich kannte. Es dauerte nicht lange und Thomas Neugier gewann die Überhand. Er begann von sich aus Fragen über die Schulzeit seines Onkels zu stellen – unter anderem was sein Lieblingsfach gewesen war und was für Berufe man nach der Schule ausüben konnte. Dudley hörte hauptsächlich zu und fragte nur nach, wenn ihm etwas unlogisch vorkam.  
  
Dudley schenkte ihnen gerade Wasser ein – sie hatten sich inzwischen an den Wohnzimmertisch gesetzt – als Harry sagte: „Wie du siehst ist Hogwarts alles andere als eine langweilige normale Schule, Thomas.“  
  
„Du kannst mich Tom nennen, wenn du willst. Das ist kürzer.“  
  
Dudley sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie sein Cousin zusammen zuckte. „Ähm...Nein danke, ich glaube ich bleibe lieber bei Thomas.“  
  
„Warum denn?“, fragte Thomas verwirrt und Dudley glaubte eine Spur Verletzlichkeit aus seiner Stimme heraus zu hören. Normalerweise bot er seinen Spitznamen nur Leuten an, die er mochte. Dass Harry ihn nicht benutzen wollte, musste ihm wie eine Zurückweisung vorkommen. Dudley warf seinem Cousin einen warnenden Blick zu.  
  
„Ich verbinde nur Negatives mit dem Namen Tom“, erklärte Harry. Doch als Thomas ihn weiter irritiert anschaute, fügte er erklärend hinzu: „Ein Tom hat meine Eltern ermordet.“  
  
Dudley stellte die Wasserflasche beiseite und starrte seinen Cousin verwirrt an. „Ich dachte Vol...Vol...irgendwas hätte sie getötet.“  
  
„Voldemort“, korrigierte Harry ihn. „Das ist der Name, den er sich selbst gegeben hat. Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer nehmen auch immer noch an, dass das sein echter Name war. Aber sein eigentlicher Name war Tom Riddle.“  
  
„War?“, harkte Dudley unruhig nach. Irgendwie gefiel ihm Harrys Gesichtsausdruck nicht. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkte viel härter als sonst und seine Wangenknochen traten deutlicher hervor.  
  
„Ja, war. Er ist vor über 20 Jahren in einem Zauberer-Duell mit mir gestorben.“  
  
Dudleys Muskeln verkrampften sich und sein Herz begann so schnell zu pochen, dass er das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören konnte. Wachsende Angst machte sich in seiner Brust breit. „Du hast einen Menschen ermordet?“, flüsterte Dudley entsetzt. Leicht panisch huschte sein Blick zum Telefon in der Küche. Sollte er die Polizei verständigen? Aber was würde die schon gegen einen Zauberer ausrichten können? Am Rande nahm er war, dass sein Sohn Harry mit großen, leicht ängstlichen Augen anstarrte.  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!“, sagte Harry hastig. „Sein eigener Todesfluch ist auf ihn zurück geprallt. Er hat sich also unfreiwillig selbst umgebracht...aber ehrlich gesagt kann ich nicht traurig über diesen Ausgang sein. Er war immerhin für zwei Zaubererkriege verantwortlich.“  
  
Nur langsam beruhigte sich Dudleys Herzschlag wieder. Er konzentrierte sich darauf seine verkrampften Muskeln zu lockern und stieß hart die Luft aus. Soweit er es einschätzen konnte, sagte sein Cousin die Wahrheit. Und ehrlich gesagt traute er Harry auch keinen Mord zu. Oder zumindest nicht dem Harry von früher...  
  
Erst als sein Herzschlag sich wieder so weit beruhigt hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Harry von einem _Todesfluch_ gesprochen hatte. Es gab also einen Zauber, der einen anderen Menschen umbringen konnte...Dudley erschauderte bei der Vorstellung.  
  
„Oh, Mist!“, fluchte Harry und riss Dudley damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich muss los. Ich bin in einer halben Stunde mit Ron und Hermine verabredet.“  
  
Dudley nickte und massierte sich mit einer Hand den Nacken. Das war ihm nur recht. Er hatte so wie so das Gefühl heute mehr als genug Neues erfahren zu haben. Das sollte erst mal für eine Weile reichen.  
  
Harry verabschiedete sich von Thomas und versprach bald wieder vorbei zu kommen, um mit ihnen zusammen in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Während Dudley seinen Cousin zur Tür begleitete, blieb Thomas zurück und las noch einmal den Brief von Hogwarts durch – vermutlich mit besonderem Augenmerk auf die Schulsachen.  
  
Dudley beobachtete wie sein Cousin zur Tür heraus trat, kurz zögerte und sich dann noch einmal umdrehte. Er räusperte sich. „Ich...weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich keine sonderlich gute Meinung zu Zauberei im allgemeinen hast. Also wenn man bedenkt, was im Ligusterweg alles so passiert ist...und was deine Eltern dir so erzählt haben...Deswegen bitte ich dich möglichst offen an die Sache ran zu gehen. Es könnte dich überraschen wie viel Schönes und Interessantes die Zaubererwelt zu bieten hat.“  
  
Dudley starrte Harry an. Sein Cousin hatte die Augenbrauen leicht besorgt zusammen gezogen, doch da war auch noch was anderes in seinem Blick. Dudley war sich nicht ganz sicher was es war...Schließlich gab er auf aus seinem Cousin schlau werden zu wollen und seufzte. „Ich werd's versuchen.“ _Schon allein Thomas zu Liebe._  
  
Harry lächelte leicht. „Mehr verlange ich auch gar nicht...Ach ja, und sag Thomas, dass er niemandem verraten darf, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Man sieht sich.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten wandte Harry sich um und verschwand. Dudley schloss die Tür hinter sich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Irgendwie hatte er sich das Treffen mit Harry anders vorgestellt... Der kurz angebundene Brief hatte schließlich nichts Gutes erahnen lassen. Aber im großem und ganzen konnte er sich nicht beklagen.  
  
Erst Minuten später fiel ihm auf, dass sie gar nicht ausgemacht hatten, wann sie in die Winkelgasse gehen würden. Also würden sie wohl noch mal Briefe austauschen müssen...Na ja, es gab Schlimmeres.   
  
_Irgendwie wird das hier schon alles gut gehen. Muss es ja._


End file.
